Exemplary embodiments relate to teleconferencing, and more particularly to, timeslot teleconferencing.
There are several arrangements known in the art for establishing a conference call between three or more parties. One method for establishing a conference call involves having a person call each party to the conference and individually bridge each called party onto the conference call. A second technique for establishing a conference call involves providing a “dial-in” telephone number, which is accessed through the use of an access code, to join all parties at a common bridge. This technique provides significantly improved performance and auditory quality for conference calls involving a large number of participants. Also, each participant dials in to the bridge, eliminating the need for the host to dial each participant individually. This technique requires that the conference call be prearranged so that a dial-in number and access code can be assigned for the call and each participant must know of the call beforehand to be able to participate.